The Shadow Spider
by NJRBlackblood
Summary: Nick was the school freak.No one gave a damn about him.Everyday was a living hell.But one day on a field trip, his life changed forever. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: The School Freak

Yeah, we all know the story of Peter Parker and Spiderman. Well, if you're looking for a fanfic about him, you've got the wrong story. This story has different heroes, different villains, and different storylines. Basically, the only thing that's the same is that this story takes place in New York, and that someone gets spider powers. So for those Peter Parker fans, this isn't a story about him. This is the story about Nick Ramono, also known as, The Shadow Spider. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any locations in this story, only the ones I make up. Also, I do not own any real celebrities in this story as well. But I do own all the characters that I made.

Author Note: The main character's personality is a lot like mine. So expect some bad words and some sarcastic conversations.

The Shadow Spider 

Chapter 1: The School Freak

Erik Masterson, captain of the football team, was talking to Evan Charles, squad leader of the cheerleaders. He was asking her to school prom coming up that Friday. Evan was playing hard to get, knowing the Erik would stop at nothing to get her to go out with him. And she was right.

"Come on, Evan," said the muscular white jock with brown hair and eyes, "you know you want go out with me." He then showed off his muscles, trying to impress her. "I don't know," said the lovely white girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, "I have so many offers." Erik replied, "I'll promise you'll have the time of your life. And I promise you that you and I will be the prom King and Queen." Evan replied, "Well if you put it that way, I guess I'll…" But suddenly, Nick Ramono cam running down the hall and accidentally knocked into Erik and Evan.

"Perfect timing, freak!" said Erik sarcastically, as he stood up and got ready to punch Nick's lights out. But then he remembered Evan, turned around, and helped her up. "Watch where you're going, freak!" sneered Evan with disgust," and don't ever touch me again, or I'll have my prom King here take care of you." Erik smiled and cracked his knuckles.

Suddenly, the bell rang, distracting Evan and Erik, and gave Nick a chance to run. When they looked back, Nick was gone. "He got away," said Erik, who was looking forward to crushing that freak's head into his locker. Evan replied, "Don't worry, Erik. You can beat him up later. I can wait." Erik smiled as they both walked to their classes.

"That was close," said Nick, as he walked to his class, "I wonder what he would've done this time. A swirlee? No, he did that last week. Get my underwear and hang it up the flagpole? He hasn't done that for a while now. He would've probably locked me in a locker." Nick was still thinking when the bell suddenly rang again.

"Oh, shit!" said the skinny Latino with black hair and brown eyes, "I'm late!" He ran to his class, when suddenly, Pete the Hall Monitor came from around the corner and stopped him. " Hall Pass?" asked Pete. "I don't have one," replied Nick," I'm late for class. So if you don't mind, move it." Nick tried to get pass him, but the porky pizza-faced white boy with red hair and green eyes pushed him back.

"Not so fast," said Pete as he wrote up a detention slip. Nick was pissed as he tried to talk his way out of this situation. "Look, just give me it later. You know that Mr. Peterson locks his door two minutes after the second bell." Pete simply replied, "Then you'd better hurry." Pete handed Nick the detention slip with an evil grin. Nick grabbed the slip, put it in his back pack, and started to run down the hall when Pete said, "No running in the halls!" Nick looked back at him, then turned back around and walked fast.

When he knew Pete was out of eyeshot, Nick ran towards his room. He got to hall of his classroom, when he saw Mr. Peterson begin to close the door. He tried as fast as he could to get to the door, but he was too late. Mr. Peterson had closed the door and locked it. Nick tried knocking, but through the door window, he saw Mr. Peterson was shaking his head no.

The kids were laughing as Mr. Peterson pointed down. Nick looked down to find that Mr. Peterson had left a detention slip under the door. Nick took a deep breath, picked up the slip, and walked away. Even when he had left, the other teens were still making fun of him. "Man, what a freak," said one student. "Yeah, him and his freaky stories that he writes," said another student. Surprisingly, Mr. Peterson had allowed the students to taunt. He even joined in as well. "Writing stories," he said with a sneer, "like that'll help later in life."

After both school and detention had ended, Nick walked home. "Another horrible day of my horrible life," he said kicking a rock. Suddenly, a soda can came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the head. "What the hell?" said Nick as he looked around to see two seniors in a truck, laughing at him and yelling out, "Freak!" Nick yelled back, "Cockbites!" Suddenly, the truck stopped and drove back. "Oh, shit!" said Nick as he jumped out of the way. He landed on some mud as the seniors laughed again and drove off.

After another horrible day, Nick was glad to be home with his grandparents, Joe and Mary. They were the only human beings on Earth that cared for Nick. He was ready to tell his grandparents what had happened, when had found that they had left for their monthly visit to Nick's Uncle Ray. They had left a note saying they would be back by 10:00 P.M. and that there was some leftover stake in the oven.

After eating the stake and doing his homework, Nick got ready for bed. "Man, I wish I could just quit school," said Nick taking off his shirt, "but Grandpa and Grandma would be disappointed. And I can't do that to them." Nick looked at his calendar and saw that tomorrow was the day of the fieldtrip. "Great, another chance for Erik to beat the hell out of me," said Nick as he got into bed. "Tomorrow is going to be like every other day. A living hell." But Nick had no idea that tomorrow was going to change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"Ok, people," said Mr. Peterson right before they entered the bus," and Mr. Ramono, I know that most of you already know the rules. But for those who were tardy yesterday," said Mr. Peterson as he glared at Nick, while the students began to snicker, "I am going to have to repeat them. The first and most important rule is not to touch anything without permission. The second rule is that you cannot go off and leave the class. And lastly, you are to do everything that either the scientists or I tell you to do. Do you all understand?"

The class all said, "Yes, Mr. Peterson." Mr. Peterson smiled and replied, "Good. Now board the bus in a fashionable line and find a seat." Unlike what Mr. Peterson had said, the class rushed to the bus. Erik purposely run towards Nick and knocked him down, causing some of Nick's stuff to fall out. Some students started to laugh at him, as well as cheer for Erik. Nick picked up his things, put them in his backpack, and got on the bus.

Because of the delay, all the good seats were taken, forcing Nick to go and take a seat at the back of the bus. As he walked to the back of the bus, students threw paper and other junk at him. Of course by now, Nick didn't care. Nick finally sat down as the bus started and began driving off to the Columbia University.

Knowing that this was going to be a long trip, Nick took out his journal and began to write a story. When he was half way done with it, two students that were sitting in the bus seat in front of him looked back at him. "Look, Johnny," said the taller one, "freaky boy is writing one of his stupid stories." The fatter student laughed and replied, "Tell me, FREAK, what's it about this time? Big old dragons flying around with robot pirates?"

Nick glared at them and replied," No, I'm writing about the time that your mom had to sleep with me in order to get the money to feed you two." The two brothers stopped laughing and glared at Nick. "You better watch it, FREAK," said the fatter student, "or I'll have to introduce you to Mr. Fist." After the fat student had said that, the taller student spat in Nick's face and they both sat down. Nick wiped the spit off his face and continued his writing.

As the bus drove into the parking lot of the Columbia University, Nick stopped writing, put his stuff back into his backpack, as the rest of the students started to get off. The two students that had picked on Nick earlier had pretended that they had dropped something. Nick knew that they were going to do something, so he tried to wait a bit, but Mr. Peterson told him to move it.

As soon as Nick passed them, the two students got up and walked right behind Nick. They began kicking Nick at the back of the knees, almost causing him to fall. As Nick walked down the steps of the bus, the fatter student kicked him in the head. "Ow," said Nick as he felt around the back of his head for bumps. "Ooops," said the fatter student mockingly, "my bad."

As the class settled down, they walked off towards the Columbia University Science Department. As they got inside, Nick saw and was amazed by all the technology around them. A few minutes had passed, when their tour guide, Dr. Anne Roberts, entered the room and greeted the class. "Welcome," said the lovely Asian American with short black hair and blue eyes, "My name is Dr. Anne Roberts." When the class first saw her, almost all the boys were staring and drooling at Dr. Roberts, all of them in disbelief that this hot chick was a scientist.

"Now, let us begin the tour," Dr. Roberts said as she motioned for the class to follow her. "In here," she said, "we are conducting our most important experiments. It is also here that we have the most advanced electron microscope on the East Coast." As she finished, some students raised their hands. She pointed to Erik and said, "Yes, a question?" Erik replied, "So, what is you main project here?"

Dr. Roberts replied, "Well, one of our most important experiments is splicing spider DNA." The class looked at each other with confusion. "You see," said Dr. Roberts, "there are over 32,000 known species of spider in the world."

As she was explaining the experiment, she walked through the different subjects and showed them to the class.

"They're in the order Araneae, divided into three suborders. Arachnids from all three groups possess varying strengths to help them search for food. For example, the Delena spider, family Sparassidae, has the ability to jump to catch its prey."

"Next, we have the net web spider, family Filistatidae, genus Kukulcania, spins a funnel-shaped web whose strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the high-tension used in bridges."

"And lastly, we have this spider, which hunts using reflexes with nerve-conduction velocity so fast that some researchers believe it borders on precognition. An early awareness of danger. In order words, a spider-sense."

"Now, we take the DNA from all three spider and we do what has been thought to be impossible. We take all three DNA samples and splice it into these 15 spiders."

The students looked at where the 15 spiders were kept. Nick was near it, when he noticed that one was missing. "14," he said aloud. Dr. Roberts, Mr. Peterson, and the rest of the class looked at him.

"Pardon me?" asked Dr. Roberts. Nick looked at her and replied," there are 14 here. One of them is empty." Dr. Roberts looked into the container, to find it empty. "I guess the researchers are looking at that one," she said, "anyway, let's continue into the other room."

As the class followed Dr. Roberts, Mr. Peterson stopped Nick and pulled him to the side. "You know what," Mr. Peterson had said, "how about you stay here. I don't want you interrupting Dr. Roberts anymore. You can make friends with the spiders if you want. Just stay here." Having finished scolding Nick, Mr. Peterson turned and walked away.

Nick looked at him with disgust and walked over to the 14 spiders. He put his arm on top of the container and looked at each of the spiders. "Hell," said Nick, "if these things could talk, they probably would be friends with me. I mean, to the other spiders around the world, they must be consider freaks, too."

As he gazed at the mutant spiders, the 15th spider crawled up the other side of the container. When it had reached the top, it saw Nick's bare hand. It walked up to it and began to crawl to the top of his hand. When it reached the top, it raised it fangs and bit into him.

"Ow," yelped Nick as he yanked his arm away from the container, "son of a bitch!" Nick examined his hand, when he saw the spider. He then raised his foot and stomped the spider. "Damn spider," said Nick as he wiped his foot and then went back to looking at his hand.

Meanwhile, as Dr. Roberts was giving the tour, she noticed that Nick wasn't there. She went up to Mr. Peterson and asked where he was. Mr. Peterson replied," I told him to wait over with those spiders."

Dr. Roberts replied, "Well, you know that he can't be by himself, he is either supposed to stay with the group or wait in the lobby." Mr. Peterson replied with an annoyed look, "Fine, I'll go get him." Dr. Roberts replied, "No, I'll go get him. Besides, you've been here before, so you can take the students on the tour while I get him." Mr. Peterson replied, "Fine. Come on class, let's continue the tour." As Mr. Peterson lead the class into another lab, Dr. Roberts went back to find Nick.

"Damn," said Nick as he examined his hand, "that hurt." Just as he had said that, Dr. Roberts came through the front doors. She spotted Nick and walked towards him. "Ah, there you are," she said, walking up to him. She noticed that Nick was holding his hand in a strange way.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned for Nick. He quickly replied, "No, nothing's wrong." Nick looked at her and asked, "Why are you here?" Dr. Roberts replied, "I'm here for you. Your teacher knew that you couldn't be by yourself, so I don't know why he told you to stay here." "You are either supposed to stay with the group or go and wait in the lobby." Nick replied, "Ok, let's go." Just as he started to walk, his hand suddenly ripped in pain. He gripped his hand tighter as the pain got worse. Dr. Roberts noticed this and said, "Are you sure you're ok?" Nick replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

He had taken less than five steps, when he began to lose conscious. He collapsed onto the floor, while Dr. Roberts and some other scientists ran to him. Everything started to go dark as Nick saw Dr. Roberts and the other scientists above him. After what seemed like an eternity, everything went black.


	3. Notice

Well, I'm back. Having recieved an email, telling me someone had replied to this story that I haven't updated in about 2 or 3 years, I looked at this old fanfic. I realized that quite a few people were actually interested in this story and I also realized that this was a real good story I had started to write. So I have decided to come back and work on this story again. Expect the next chapter in either a few days or one week. Thanks to those who still have an interest. Cya later!


	4. Chapter 3: Time of Healing

Chapter 3: Time of Healing

There was nothing but darkness. Everywhere he looked, darkness. He couldn't hide from it. He couldn't run from it. Darkness was everywhere. Then suddenly, what seemed like a spider web, began to surround him. It closed in on him from all around. He feared for his life, as if he knew he was going to die.

Suddenly, everything was wiped away by a blinding light. There was no longer darkness, nor was there a spider web. All there was, was light. Hope had replaced fear, when Nick finally woke up.

Even though he was awake, Nick didn't open his eyes, for he was afraid of what he might see. Then he heard a voice that sounded like an angel. "Nick, can you hear me?"

It was Dr. Roberts. Nick looked around to see he was no longer at the university. It looked as if he was in some sort of hospital. He looked back at Dr. Roberts and asked, "What happened, Dr. Roberts?"

"First off, you don't have to keep calling me Dr. Roberts," said the scientist as she went to grab a cup of water for Nick, "personally, I hate being called that. Just call me Anne."

"Now, as to what happened," said Anne as she handed Nick the cup, "I was hoping that you could tell me." She looked straight at Nick, when she asked, "What is the last thing that you can remember?"

"Well, I remember that Mr. Peterson had told me to stay behind," said Nick, vaguely trying to remember what had happened, "so I went and looked at the spiders again." Nick went on and told Anne everything that had happened, up to when he had lost conscious. When he had finished, Nick took a deep breath and wait for Anne's response.

"About that spider," said Anne, with a worried look on her face, "what did it look like?" Nick thought it was a weird question, but he answered anyway. He told her it looked like a cross between a tarantula and a black widow. It was red and had a black spot on its belly." After describing the spider, Nick looked at Anne and saw what looked like horror in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Nick, feeling a little scared himself. Anne walked towards the window and took a few deep breaths. After about two minutes, she walked back to Nick and sat down next to him.

"I think you were bitten by that mutant spider that had gone missing," said Anne with dread in her voice. Nick was thrown into shock. "What?!" yelped Nick, fear in his voice. He felt sick to his stomach, wondering what was going to happen to him.

"Am I gonna die?" said Nick aloud without thinking. Anne sighed and replied, "Fortunately, the spider was not venomous, so no, you are not going to die." Nick breathed a deep sigh of relief. "But," continued Anne, "there might be some side effects due to the mutation." He should have known there was a catch, thought Nick, feeling like crap.

"What side effects might there be?" asked Nick, still scolding himself for raising his own hopes up. Anne shrugged and replied, "I can't say. You're the first living organism to be bitten by any of those mutant spiders."

"Well, what am I gonna do?" asked Nick, still worried about the side effects. Anne was silent for like a minute before she replied, "Well, all you can do for now is just go and live your life as normal."

"So, wait," said Nick angrily, "you're not going to do anything?" Anne quickly replied, "Well, there's nothing we can do. But there's something you can do." Nick was confused by this comment, but Anne quickly explained.

"Here's my number," said Anne as she handed Nick her card, "now, I want you to call me when you experience any strange abilities or side effects." Nick stared at the card, then looked at Anne.

"_Why is she being so nice to me?_" thought Nick, not used to being treated with such kindness by a stranger. He continued to stare at her as he thought, "_She's so beautiful._" What had he just thought?! He mentally shook himself and then looked back at the card.

After a long silence, Nick finally answered, "Ok, I will." He took the card out of Anne's hand and put inside his pocket. After another long silence, Nick looked back at Anne and said, "Thanks." Anne stood up, smiled, and replied, "No problem." She then bowed and walked out of the room.

Nick laid down and took a long, deep breath. He kept thinking about what the side effects were going to be, how life might change for him, and how beautiful Anne was. "Wait, what?!" said Nick aloud. Why was he thinking about Anne like that? "_I mean, I'm seventeen and she's like in her late twenty's or something_," Nick thought as he sat up, "_Come on, Nick, think straight!_" He tightened his fists, when suddenly, he felt a tingling feeling through his arms and a _whooshing_ sound.

He stared at his wrists ad saw something incredible. Giant spider webbing had came out of his wrists. He loosened his fists and the webbing cut itself off his wrists. He looked back and forth between the webbing and his wrists. "Ok," said Nick aloud, "I think I found a side effect."

* * *

Well, here's the new chapter. After about 2 or 3 years of no updates, this story is officially back. Hope you enjoy it. Cya later.


	5. Chapter 4: Time for Change and Revenge

Chapter 4: Time for Change and Revenge

"_Should I call her?_" thought Nick as he walked home from the hospital. His grandparents were still at his Uncle Ray's, who lived in New Jersey, so there was no one to give him a ride home.

He held Anne's card tightly in his hand, wondering whether or not he should call her. He stared at the card with such intensity, that he didn't even notice that he had walked off the sidewalk and straight onto the street.

Nick was reading Anne's name and number, when his eyes stop at a picture of Anne. He smiled and said aloud, "She has nice eyes."

**HOOOOONNNNNKKKKKK! **

Nick looked up to see that he was now in the middle of the street and that a H2 Hummer was speeding towards him. The Hummer was swerving violently left and right, the driver most likely drunk.

By instinct alone, Nick jumped into the air, amazingly about 15-20 feet up, dodging the Hummer completely. The drunk looked back at Nick as he landed on the ground, dumbstruck.

As he landed on ground, Nick was in shock. "_Ok_," thought Nick, "_how the hell did I just do that?_" Suddenly, a crashing noise came from behind him. He looked to see that the drunk driver had crashed right into a telephone pole, although it barely stopped the Hummer, driving off as if nothing happened. "Damn," said Nick out loud, "I need to get me one of those."

Nick got home as quickly as he could, making sure he was on the sidewalk this time. When he entered the house, he rushed straight into his room. He took off his shirt, threw it into the hamper, and began to walk to the phone, when he passed the mirror.

"Wait a minute," said Nick as he walked back towards his mirror. He saw something very different looking at him. The face was like Nick remembered, but the body sure as hell wasn't. "Dude," said Nick in awe, "I'm ripped!"

Indeed, Nick's skinny body was no longer there, instead there was a muscular body in its place. He had muscles on his arms and he had six-pack abs. Nick took off his pants to find that his legs, too, had became muscular. He was so muscular, that he could probably even take on Erik...

As the thought entered his mind, Nick smiled devilishly. Now there was a thought. Nick examined his ripped body and said aloud, "I think I should test these _side effects_ before I tell Dr. Roberts, I mean who knows, maybe these things just came with maturity."

The next day at school…

"Hey Erik!" yelled someone from across the football field, "why don't you come over here, you cockbite!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked for the source of the death wish. Erik looked and was surprised to see that Nick was the one calling him out.

"Have you gone mental?" said Erik out loud as he walked towards Nick, a crowd of students gathering around them. Erik tossed his lettermen to the side and started to crack his knuckles.

"Well, now I can officially say that the freak is crazy," laughed Erik, as did the crowd of students. He smiled and said, "So, which body part do you want broken first?" Nick smiled and replied, "How about this one?" and showed him the middle finger.

Erik went from enjoying himself to being pissed at Nick in an instant. "Alright dumbass," snapped Erik, tightening his fist, "time for you to learn your place." Erik threw his fist with great force, but was surprised when all he felt was air.

Nick had dodged him by a mile, unheard of from the stories of Erik's beatings. Nick quickly elbowed Erik's back, causing the quarterback to fall hard onto the ground. Gasps were heard from all over the crowd as Erik got up to feet.

As soon as Erik got to his feet, he wasted no time charging at Nick. Nick moved out of the way and kneed Erik hard into the gut. Blood splattered out of Erik mouth as Nick gave him a hard uppercut, sending him into the air.

Erik landed hard on the ground. He tried to move, but Nick stomped his foot on Erik stomach, pinning Erik to the ground. Nick smiled and looked down at Erik. He got close to Erik's face and spat in his face.

Nick had done it! He finally gave Erik a piece of his own medicine. He felt like making a speech, when suddenly a voice came from the loudspeaker.

"**Mr. Ramono! Report to the Principal's Office immediately!**"

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4 for ya. Hope you enjoy it. Believe it or not, I this in one day. Review please. NJRBlackblod saying CYA.


	6. Chapter 5: Taking Care of Number One

Chapter 5: Taking Care of Number One

"_Crap_," thought Nick as he walked to the principal's office, "_I'm gonna get it now_." He began to notice that as he walked towards the principal's office, students and teachers alike were staring at him with fear, shock, and anger.

"You idiot!" yelled one student, "you took out Erik the day of the football game!" He heard another student whisper, "I know he was freaky to begin with, but after what he did to Erik, I'm really scared of him." Nick even heard a teacher speak, "I knew one day he would crack."

Hearing all this bad talk about him just made Nick angrier. The voices of the students and teachers grew in number and volume. Just as he got to the door of the principal's office, Nick couldn't stand it any longer. He turned to the crowd of students and teacher.

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"**

The crowd instantly went silent, great shock having overcome them. Nick stared at them with utter hatred. They saw him as a lower being, not worthy of being called a human being. Just a freak.

He turned around swiftly and entered the principal's office, slamming the door with great force. Even after he had entered, the crowd was still silent.

"Sit down, Mr. Ramono," said a deep, calm voice. Nick sat down and faced the brown-eyed black male. The principal took a deep breath and said, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Before he could stop himself, Nick quickly replied, "I don't know." The principal glared at him as if his eyes were daggers. The principal replied, "How could you assault poor, innocent Eric like that?"

"And what am I, chopped liver?" snapped Nick, "I mean, he's beaten me up plenty of times, and he's never gotten in trouble." The principal replied, "Well, at least you were able to walk away. He'll be lucky if he could walk out of the hospital, let alone play the homecoming game tonight."

Nick couldn't believe it. Nobody was on his side. His anger grew and grew, until he decided enough was enough. He got up from the seat, ignoring the principal's demands to sit back down, walked around the desk, grabbed the principal, and lifted him up into the air.

For once, Nick saw fear in the principal's eyes. Nick glared into his eyes and said, "I'm tired of this bullshit. From now on, I will not take any crap from you, Eric, or anybody else. So go ahead and call my grandparents. I dare you!"

Nick let go of the principal, who landed hard on the ground. Nick turned and walked straight out of the office. He saw that there was now an even larger crowd than when he had entered the office.

"I hope you all heard that!" yelled Nick, seeing the fear in every single eye that laid on him. He began to walk forward, the crowd moving away from his path. Nick felt happiness inside. He was finally getting the respect he deserved.

He walked to his next class, as if nothing had happened. The students and faculty acted the same way. The only difference was that nobody was trying to make fun of Nick. It was as if he was just a regular student.

"_Finally_."

* * *

Damn, I'm on a roll. I don't think I've ever updated my fanfics this fast before. Because of this quick fanfic updates, I'm now starting up another fanfic. What will it be, you ask? You'll just have to wait and see. So until then, please review. NJRBlackblood here, saying CYA later.


End file.
